Assassin: El enigma de Tetsu, Capitulo 3
by Assassin Tetsu
Summary: El combate entre Motoko y Ed esta por terminar, pero el recuerdo de una masacre que prescenció hace 5 años le empieza a atormentar y por si fuera poco, un oscuro ser aparece frente a el ¿quien será el oscuro ser? Capitulo 3: No puedes matar a una sombra.


Assassin: El enigma de Tetsu

Capitulo 3: No puedes matar a una sombra.

En el capitulo anterior, Ed hizo un elogio de doble sentido, haciendo que Motoko se ofendiera y lo retase a un duelo.

- Acepto tu decadente desafío, Motoko.

- Bien, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESENVAINA!!!!!!!

- Entonces sígueme, a no ser que…… tengas miedo.

Entonces, Ed se movió rápidamente, haciendo que comenzara la persecución.

Los jardines de la "Mansión Hinata".

- ¡¡No huyas, miedoso!!

- ¡Entonces alcánzame!

Ed se detuvo por un momento, y entonces Motoko se lanzó sobre el para asestarle un golpe, pero Ed saltó sobre sus hombros como engaño para empujarla con los pies.

-Un paso adelante, nena, y dos pasos atrás- dijo Ed burlonamente.

La persecución siguió así hasta que Ed vio un atril lleno de espadas "Bokken" (espadas de madera usadas para practicar kendo, como la de Motoko), y con 15 segundos de ventaja tomo una bokken y colgó la Espada Luna en lo alto de un cerezo.

- Ahí estarás a salvo.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa espada?

Era Naru, quien estaba detrás de Ed.

- Eres la chica que me salvó ayer, ¿que haces en este lugar, sabiendo que tu amiga esta rabiando de desear mi cabeza?

- Se necesita mucho valor para enfrentarse a un As de la espada como Motoko. Aun no has respondido mi pregunta.

- Esta espada… al parecer ha influido mucho en mi pasado, el cual no puedo recordar. Apenas sé como me llamo… o creo llamarme.

- Quizá… yo pueda ayudarte, mi familia desde hace muchas generaciones ha buscado esa espada por que se nos encomendó esa tarea del mismo Asura, para dársela a su próxima encarnación como "Caballero de la Luna".

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, al tocar la armadura en el altar del dojo apareció ante mí un mural luminoso que decia como debía aparecer ese caballero del que tanto hablan.

- Tu mejilla…- dice Naru viendo la mano marcada que le dejó a Ed por el por golpe de la otra ocasión- …está sangrando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu mejilla esta sangrando, debió ser por el golpe que te di aquella vez…- susurró Naru- Perdón, ¿si?

- No, no pasa nada. Además creo que lo necesitaba para recordar unas cosas.

- Te ayudaré a recordar a cambió de que me ayudes a encontrar al Caballero de la Luna, ¿te parece bien?

- Bueno, supongo que si, aparte no tengo nada mas que hacer.

Entonces, ambos se pusieron en marcha al dojo.

- Oye, ¿eres así de violenta todo el tiempo?

- ¡Que cosas dices, estabas viéndome bajo la falda!

- Al fin te encontré- dijo Motoko tomando por sorpresa a Naru y Ed- ¡devuelve la espada AHORA!

- ¡¡¡La afrenta!!! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme?- dijo Ed.

- Por que eres un subnormal al que se le olvida todo- dijo Motoko.

- ¡¡¡ARPÍA!!! ¿Oíste como me dijo, Naru-chan?

- La verdad es que si tienes pinta de tonto a pesar de lo mono- dijo Naru.

- Ustedes son crueles… no importa, en cuanto a ti- dijo refiriéndose a Motoko- tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

El Jardín del Dojo.

El viento agita los árboles de cerezo en flor de la mansión, el cielo empieza a nublarse de nuevo y lo único que se escucha es el crujir de hojas al viento, el viento mismo y el agua del estanque levantando brisas; y cuando el primer botón cae a la hierba, instantáneamente ambos ya han comenzado a forcejear con los bokken.

- Debo admitir que eres buena, ahora ríndete.

- Es una lastima que seas menos de lo que esperaba.

Entonces un destello salió de la espada de Motoko, con el cual impactó a Ed, ejecutando una técnica contra el: primero desaparece y reaparece con 3 copias ilusorias…

- ¡¡¡¡Bunshin no jutsu!!!!- gritó Motoko (recuerden, próximamente puede haber crossover con Naruto).

- ¡Qué locura! ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

...y después las 4 copias ilusorias le dan un sablazo simultáneo dando vuelta perfecta y dándole el golpe de gracia traspasando a Ed con 4 machetazos simultáneos.

- ¡¡¡¡Hijutsu: Bunshin Rendan!!!!(Combo de copias Ilusorias)

- ¿Como pueden existir personas con semejante habilidad?- se preguntó Ed cayendo.

- Avísame cuando estés listo para luchar de verdad- dijo Motoko burlonamente.

Sin embargo, en los ojos de Ed había algo raro saliendo de la pupila, una coma (claro que es un Sharingan, pero aquí puse técnicas de Naruto hasta que haya crossover).

- Pocas espadas se igualan a la mía, Motoko.

- ¿Pero que…?

- Debiste rendirte cuando tenías la oportunidad, ahora he copiado tu técnica- dijo Ed levantándose.

- Ese chico es impresionante… apuesto a que Keitaro va a tener mas competencia desleal- dijo Naru impresionada.

- Ahora veras, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!

Ed creó entonces 4 copias de sombra que se lanzan a atacar a Motoko, quien apenas podía bloquearlos.

- Fuuton: Kaze no Tsurugi!!!(Estilo viento: Espada de viento)- Es entonces cuando al chico le salen ráfagas de aire en su mano derecha

que se vuelven cortantes, junto con sus copias.

Las 4 ráfagas impactaron a Motoko de manera que la arrastraron de manera agresiva hasta disiparse por completo.

- ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Solo una brisa cruzada? Me decepcionas.

- Realmente me impresiona tu soberbia, aunque eso pueda costarte la vida un día.

Es cuando entonces empezó a rasgarse la ropa de Motoko, debido al jutsu de "Espada de viento" de Ed.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo me atacó con la espada?!

- Jamás lo hice, solo ríndete.

- ¡Nunca, entrega la espada AHORA!- dijo Motoko avanzando, pero entonces se rasga su ropa todavía mas.

- Un consejo: no uses ropa holgada por la calle.

- ¡¿Como puedes tener tanto poder?! ¡¡Es inaudito!!

- ¿Qué quieres realmente después de impresionarte con mi poder? ¿Mi espada o una humillación mayor? Por que mi ataque aun no termina y pienso volverme sin importar lo desnuda.

- ¡¡Basta ya!!- gritó Naru harta de ver la pelea.

- Creo que me iré, y esta espada conmigo se irá, lo quieran o no.

- ¡Aguarda…!- gritó Naru en vano al ver a Ed escapar.

La playa, 5:23 P.M.

Ed regresó al barco encallado, cansado y débil por la lucha.

- ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué hago esto? ¡¿Qué demonios tienen que ver esos murales conmigo?!

La espada Luna empezó a brillar revelándole un flash back al confundido joven.

Flash back

Un chico igual a Ed en su forma original, pero de 12 años, ve la masacre frente a el gente asesinada, incluso mujeres, niños y ancianos, asustado y empuñando la espada Luna……fúrico.

- ¿Qué……ha pasado aquí?

Fin del Flash back

Ed reacciona asustado, jamás había visto algo tan horrible en su vida. Entonces, rápidamente desenvaina señalando la oscura figura que se acercaba a el.

Fin del capitulo 3.


End file.
